I Was Bored
by Hyuchiha Ruki
Summary: Ino was bored, so she decided to get Shikamaru to come over. Through tickles and watching the rain, all Ino wanted was a smile and some time with her best friend. Songfic One-shot. R&R please.


**I'm getting addicted to the song "Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat and it's now raining over here. Nope, those aren't the reasons why I'm making this song fic with "Bubbly" in it. I just needed to write this down since I couldn't sleep well last night with this story in my head.**

**Please read and review if you can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song I'm using.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Truth or Dare?"

The blond eagerly looked at him with her waiting eyes. She leaned nearer, clutching her favorite purple pillow. Her beautiful smile gleamed with delight as she awaited his answer.

"Shika, truth or dare?" she repeated it when her friend didn't answer immediately.

Shikamaru snickered then muttered with a smirk, "You've got to be kidding me…"

"I'm serious!" Ino replied with her hyperactive voice, "Oh, come on, you're no fun!"

Leaning back against the wall, Shikamaru grumbled, "Look, Ino, I only came over coz you called me and said you're bored since your folks are out for the night…"

"Yeah!" she answered quickly with a cheeky smile, "I was bored so let's play truth or dare so I won't be bored anymore, okay?"

Chuckling, Shikamaru tapped her nose gently then amusingly replied, "No thanks."

"Aw, come on, please!" Ino pleaded, holding him by the sleeve, "Just one dare."

"No." Still, Shikamaru didn't want to do it. He liked the idea of going over to Ino's house in the evening but just to play truth or dare? Too troublesome.

Ino then pouted and surprisingly, she gave up, "Humph. What would _you _do in this kind of situation, Shika?"

With his passive glare, Shikamaru looked around Ino's room, eyeing her stuff then out the window.

"Situations like this, hm?" Shikamaru muttered, "It's raining and there's nothing decent to do… I just usually go to sleep."

Ino rolled her eyes with a giggle then said, "Aside from that. You're always sleeping anyway."

"Am not." Shikamaru defended himself with a playful grin, "I do a lot of other stuff, y'know!"

The girl snickered with her rosy cheeks flushing with happiness then she patted his shoulder, "Oh yeah? Prove it!"

Shikamaru smiled then replied, "Hey, why not?"

_I've been awake for a while now  
You got me feelin like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place_

Shikamaru poked her side then heard her let out a squeal.

Laughing to himself, Shikamaru explained, "You know what's fun? Tickling you. You sound like a little runt pulled by the tail!"

Ino found the tease neither insulting nor offending but simply adorable. "Whatever!" Ino yelled back, still giggling from the first tickle.

"It's true!" Shikamaru teased, "And when I tickle you here…"

With that, he reached for her stomach then began to scratch it like how someone would scratch a dog's. Oddly, Ino also had a tickle spot there and she was, again, cackling.

"Now, you sound like a pleased baby." Shikamaru said with an amused grin. Ino fixed her seat then chuckled once more, saying, "Really? That's better than the runt thing!"

Soon, Shikamaru was poking her sides simultaneously, making her giggle and snicker with every touch.

"Shika! Stop it! Hey!" Ino squeaked, still uncontrollably laughing.

Despite the fact that she was the one being tickled, Ino was actually having… fun.

_It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know_

_  
_More fits of joy went through Ino and when Shikamaru stopped tickling her for the moment, she was slightly coughing from too much boisterous laughing and she said, "Is that what you do in a time like this usually?"

"Hm, no." Shikamaru admitted, "Usually at times like this, I'm always by myself so who do I tickle?"

_That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go  
_

Ino chuckled then sat back on the mattress of the bed she and Shikamaru sat on. There was another momentary pause and suddenly, Ino scooted to Shikamaru's side, seating herself comfortably beside him.

A slight blush went to Shikamaru's cheeks as he asked, "Why'd you scoot here?"

Ino pointed at the window then explained as she looked up at him with innocent-looking eyes, "You know what I do usually when I'm alone and bored?"

Arching a brow, Shikamaru followed her finger then managed to glance out the window, too. Rain went on falling and since the moon was shining down to Ino's window, the drops shone like falling crystals.

"Watch the rain?" Shikamaru guessed.

The kunoichi nodded her head and explained, "I used to do it all the time with my dad when I was maybe, four. We'd share stories and all while watching the rain. But, now he's always busy and we never got to do it again."

She tilted her head slightly that it gently touched Shikamaru's shoulder and with that, Shikamaru glanced down at her then muttered, "So, what? You want to watch the rain with me?"

"Sure!" Ino happily replied, cuddling nearer to him.

_The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under covers staying dry and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore_

Again, the silence crept around them.

The minutes were running by quickly, strangely, and it was because they both enjoyed each other's company. Even if it sounded dull, watching the rain was actually kinda… nice for the two.

Neither spoke a word and the only sound that came around was the patting of the rain against anything outside.

Ino wrapped herself in her covers as Shikamaru just kept his arms across his chest in the effort to keep his forearms warm. "Have you ever done this before?" Ino asked out of curiosity.

Shikamaru turned to her then muttered, "Nope. I hardly would, if I do even get the chance."

"That's too bad." Ino whispered back, yawning a little as she held the blanket closer to her body, "You really should. It's so… relaxing."

He looked back at the splashing raindrops on her window's pane. Each drop seemed like a diamond, worth almost everything in the world. But, it's actually just rain… probably not even worth a cent.

How intriguing it was that looks can decieve.

_What am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way  
I just mmmmm_

"…For me, it's the best boredom-buster when I do it with you…" Ino muttered before closing her eyes gently.

Shikamaru heard her last words and before he knew it, he was feeling at ease even with Ino leaning on his shoulder.

Sure she wouldn't mind, Shikamaru just bent his head towards hers and felt her fragrant, soft locks tickling his nose.

He breathed a sigh of relief, glad that he actually benefitted something from coming over to his friend's house for particularly no reason.

Once again, after a rejuvenating rest with her in his own arms, he glanced over to check on Ino's expression and found a peaceful smile with her softly shut eyes as she fell into her snug slumber.

"Humph… it _is _getting late…" Shikamaru thought, looking over to the lilac wall clock Ino had that hung above her door. It was almost 10 o'clock now and it was definitely past his curfew.

'So…' he thought with a compassionate glance at Ino, 'I've been spending my time with you, doing almost nothing, eh, Ino?'

He simply snickered to himself then carefully lay her down, resting her head on a pillow then covering her with the blanket she had.

_I've been asleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

But it turned out that he wasn't careful enough to avoid waking her up.

"Huh? You're going now?" Ino muttered, raising her head from the pillow as she heard Shikamaru get off her bunk, "What time is it?"

Shikamaru turned to her then made up an excuse, "I have a curfew. I'm late and my mom will probably kill me."

Ino looked on at him with her sleepy eyes then shrugged, "I see. Well, too bad. I don't have a curfew anymore."

"Correction:" Shikamaru stated, pinching her cheek, "You don't have a curfew today coz you have to wait for your parents to arrive home, remember?"

With that, Ino's eyes grew. "Oh yeah!" she yelled, "I'm not supposed to fall asleep because I have to answer the door for them!"

But, when she struggled to get up, Shikamaru planted a firm hand on her shoulder then offered, "Go to sleep, Ino. You look really worn out or something. I'll wait for your parents and answer the door for them instead, okay?"

She didn't shake her head or nod either. She just looked at him with a weary expression. She wanted to go to sleep but she knew Shikamaru had a curfew to catch up with.

Her mind was made up when Shikamaru added, "Don't think about my curfew. I'll get myself out of it, eventually. Okay?"

Finally, Ino nodded then answered, "Thanks, Shika." She lay back and pulled the covers over herself then said before he left her room, "Good night, Shika. Thanks again."

Before clicking the lights off, Shikamaru asked out of curiosity, "Uh, hey, Ino…"

"Yeah?" Ino acknowledged, knowing he wanted to ask something.

"Why'd you invite me over? I'm sure this isn't the first time your parents left you home alone." Shikamaru asked.

She just shrugged and lied, "I was… bored." And she found herself biting her lip, as if holding back.

This resulted to Shikamaru forming a frown, "Oh." It was all he could say. He was hoping there'd be a better answer but he guessed there wasn't one.

"Good night." Shikamaru's voice trailed off as he finished the phrase. He flicked the light switch off then slowly walked out Ino's bedroom door.

But, Ino felt a certain prick in her. It was regret. She lied when she said that she was simply bored. She wanted to see his smile… She wanted to be with him… She wanted to share the night with him…

_And it starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feeling shows  
'cause you make me smile baby  
Just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight__  
_

Plainly, it was because Shikamaru always had a way to make her smile and she seriously needed a friend to cheer her up tonight.

Yes, he did make her smile tonight and in fact, she still is, thanks to him.

But she just wished that he could stay longer with her… and take his time… coz she just wanted to spend the night with him by her side.

_'Cause you make me smile  
Even just for a while_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, there we go. Another fan fic done out of boredom, I guess. I hope reading it was worth it though.**

**Thank you again and review if you wish to. Nothing's holding you back.**


End file.
